Quincy: Letzt Stil
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Alternate Name(s) Quincy Final Style Letz Stile - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" First seen Chapter 124, Episode 44 - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Invented by The Quincy - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Used by Uryū Ishida - }} - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" | Technical Information - } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Purpose Last Resort/Power Increase - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Type Reiryoku, Reiatsu & Reishi-based - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Class Above Bankai-Level Transformation - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Range Long Range/Close Range - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Color - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Requirements The Quincy must must remove his/her Sanrei Glove, after he/she completes the necessary training. - }} } | style="background-color:#F0F8FF; color:#000;" Similar techniques Bankai Resurrección - }} | style="font-size:80%" colspan="2" align="center"|Technique Infobox Template — Powers, Abilities & Combat |} Quincy Final Form( ) is the last resort for a Quincy using the Sanrei Glove. It was first revealed in Chapter 124 by Uryū Ishida. Bleach Chapter 124 The transformation was elaborated upon during Chapter 125. Design & Appearance "One will get burned if he wields a flame too great to control. If you take it Sanrei Glove off, you will get an immense amount of power for a short while, but after the surge, you will no doubt...Lose all of the Quincy Powers you possess." - Sōken IshidaBleach Chapter 125 By removing the artificial repulsion to spiritual energy that the glove placed on them, the Quincy user will experience an abrupt increase in power, along with a change in appearance. The Quincy gains a more battle-ready form of the standard Quincy attire, with the Sanrei Glove's bow separating from itself and remaining in the users hand, and what appears to be armor covering their left side and arm. This shoulder armor is a silver color, bearing the common blue Quincy cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue wing of pure reiryoku forms on the Quincy's right shoulder, collecting large amounts of reiryoku, reiatsu and reishi from it's surroundings. While in this form, the Quincy will absorb energy from their surroundings at such an alarming rate that they can actually deconstruct spiritual objects, such as buildings in the Seireitei.Bleach Episode 44 Use In such a state, the Quincy is able to fight with extreme strength and speed, and can completely overwhelm an average Shinigami captain. at an alarming and powerful rate.]] It could be seen as the Quincy equivalent to bankai, however this is incorrect; The Quincy Final Form is definitely more powerful (though to what extent is unknown,) and can only be used once as a last resort, whereas a Shinigami's bankai can be summoned whenever necessary. Uryū Ishida used this form against Mayuri Kurotsuchi after being pushed to his limit. A regular arrow shot in this form was able to injure the captain to an extent, but angered him to the point of revealing his Bankai. Uryū warned him beforehand the next arrow would be three times more powerful, but was halted and surprised by his bankai release. Slowly being affected by the poison in his body, Uryū charged his bow, and fired an incredibly powerful spirit arrow. This arrow was powerful enough to cut Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō completely in half, and leave a huge hole in Mayuri's body that destroyed most of his organs, or where his organs should have been. .]] #'Spirit Arrow Augmentation:' The users arrows' power are drastically increased; a standard arrow was enough to push a Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, into releasing his Bankai. A charged arrow, arguably at full power, was enough to cut Mayuri's Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō completely in half, and continue traveling until it pierced a huge hole into his chest; after causing so much damage the arrow still kept going. #'Reishi Dominance:' As stated by Kurotsuchi, Uryū was no longer using collection of spiritrons, but "dominance" over them. Using the Final Form, a Quincy can go past his mortal limits and break down spiritual structures, such as buildings, for their own power. #'Vast Spiritual Pressure:' After the Final Form is released, the Quincy is engulfed in a tremendous and powerful blue aura, which is actually their reiatsu being released. Mayuri was shocked at how Uryū's Spiritual Pressure "inflated." #'Hirenkyaku Augmentation:' The Flying Screen Step technique is much faster, allowing Uryū to get a shot on Captain Kurotsuchi with relative ease. Drawbacks The final form is a double-edged sword, as no human body is capable of handling the immense power the form comes with. After a short period of use, the Quincy's body will forcibly seal itself off from all spiritual power in self-preservation, effectively robbing the Quincy of their abilities. The final form is only used as a last resort because even though it is possible to regain Quincy powers afterward, the process is exceedingly dangerous. As of yet, there is seemingly no way to invoke the Quincy Final Form again after it has been used once, though theoretically it could be possible if they use another Sanrei Glove; For obvious reasons his would be highly unadvised. For more information on regaining Quincy Powers, see (Recovery) Category:Quincy Category:Techniques References